Absolute Territory
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Yohane tries to play out one of Riko's fantasies. Hilarity ensues. (Inspired by Ken Ashcorp's "Absolute Territory".)


"Heh heh...is this _really_ all Yohane has to do to reel in another little demon?"

Riko was being taunted, teased, played with, but it didn't even matter. She was hypnotized by the sight of Yohane lifting the hem of her skirt and flaunting her creamy thighs, right above her black stockings. The height of the garment was unusual, a bit higher than Yoshiko usually wore them, but that was all a part of the game. That small strip of skin between the black stockings and the skirt pulled it all together.

Riko felt like a dog, she really did. She was on her knees in front of Yohane, and she really felt as if she would beg if Yohane wanted her to. What she would beg for, she was not entirely sure. They were in the supply closet of school, after all; how much could she get from Yoshiko in a cramped space surrounded with cleaning products? Riko really wasn't used to being so unsure of things, and the instability of her situation was a bit disarming...especially when she was being taken advantage of by one of her juniors. But it was what she wanted, in the end, and Yohane was delivering excellently. All Riko could do was stare shamelessly, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palms as she tried her hardest to not give in to her urges and touch herself.

Her actions must have been perceived negatively by Yoshiko, who blushed and went into panic mode. "Lily-chan? Are you okay?! You seem out of it!" Her voice reverted to her regular pitch, and Riko was knocked out of her trance instantly.

"I'm fine. You were doing fine, I just...this is really great, Yocchan," Riko breathed. She rested her forehead against Yohane's leg, inhaling her scent not-so-subtly. Her eyes flickered upward and she saw that milky skin again. She had to resist the urge to lift her head even higher and eat Yohane out until-

"Really? I-I mean..." Yoshiko quickly composed herself, bringing her hand to her face in one of her silly hand gestures and deepening her voice once more. "Of course. After all, I _am_ quite the seductress. It's no surprise that a little demon such as you should fall to my amazing technique! Besides, it's...just stuff that I saw in all of your manga."

The room suddenly felt a lot hotter; Riko realized that she was blushing madly. "Oh, well-um-"

"And I don't mean the _kabedon_ wall-slamming stuff. I mean the less-savory, filthy, filthy smut," Yohane said triumphantly. "You know, the stuff you keep under your bed? Truly befitting of a demon..."

"D-don't go under my bed anymore! Besides, it-it-the stocking thing isn't from a manga. I noticed that I liked it on my own," Riko said, and it was the truth. Besides, the manga under her bed was a _lot_ more filthy than a little skirt-lifting.

Yohane snickered. "Oh? So do you imagine these kinds of things when you're by yourself, maybe...? Just getting a tiny glimpse up the skirt of a fallen angel, and seeing the corrupted treasure that awaits you?! How lewd!"

Once again with the theatrics... "I swear to you, I'm not that obsessive! It's simply a passing fancy." It was really hard to deny it being _just_ a passing fancy when she was practically drooling over Yoshiko's skirt, but it was worth a try. Riko stood, brushing the dust off of her own skirt as she averted her eyes. "I think that's enough for today. Besides, lunch is almost over."

Yoshiko whined, "Wait! There's something else I want to do...! Stand right there, against the wall."

"Yocchan..."

Yohane simply stood patiently, and Riko stared her down for a second before placing her back against the wall and looking down at her feet. However, her eyes immediately flicked back upwards when she heard the sound of a hand hitting the wall next to her, and then another on the other side of her. And gods, if it wasn't perfect! It was just like Riko imagined it. The fact that Yoshiko was a bit shorter didn't even _matter_ to Riko at that point. It was the look in her eyes, the smug smirk that told Riko she was truly caught. "It looks like you've fallen with Yohane...so impure as to _beg_ for a little glimpse of Yohane's thighs. My, Lily-chan, I've really got you in my clutches, don't I?" Yohane's voice had deepened dangerously again, and Riko's heart was racing.

Riko was all choked up once more, clenching her fists and doing her best not to fall to her knees and beg for Yohane right there. That time, though, Yohane didn't break character, instead deciding to put the finishing touch on everything and wink. Riko sighed shakily, and, deciding that it wasn't worth it to bottle her feelings up anymore, grabbed Yoshiko's cheeks and pulled her forward, pressing their lips together. Yoshiko squeaked in surprise and Riko relished the little bit of control that she had regained, taking advantage of Yoshiko's surprise to slip her tongue into her mouth. That seemed to be the breaking point for Yohane, who melted into Riko's arms and let her hands fall limply to her sides.

They didn't pull away until they heard the chatter of students in the hallway, on the way to their next class. Yohane had her eyes closed, dazed and grinning like an idiot. "Yocchan, it's time to go," Riko murmured, and Yohane opened her eyes and grinned even wider.

"Yeah. I guess so. We can do more of this later, right? After practice," Yohane said, a pleading note in her voice. She picked up her bookbag, smiling hopefully at Riko.

"Yes, but maybe no more _kabedon_ for now...it's a little bit embarrassing," Riko said. Her fantasies were already running away from her...

"If my little demon requests it, so it shall be," Yohane declared. A little smirk formed on her face as they walked out of the supply closet. "Hm...what would happen if I wore these stockings and this skirt all throughout practice...?"

"P-please change!"


End file.
